parkerlotfandomcom-20200213-history
List of comics
This is the list of comics of Parker Lot and other BuddyComics projects so far, in exact order, with date and name other than the original concept comic list. The current total is at 65, as of May 2010, every Sunday and Wednesday but are sometimes put on hiatus, for example, the gap between "Whales" and "Fun". The comic occasionally makes story arcs that last a few comic strips such as a Halloween special, a prequel, and many others. Sometimes, guest comics are part of the comic list, such as a birthday comic by Ultraed12, posted on February 3, 2010, a day before BuddyComics' birthday. Parker Lot (original concept) Main article: Parker Lot (original concept) Parker Lot began as a concept with only seven comics produced that were originally going to be put as part of the original order of Parker Lot comics. The concept introduced the main cast, Matt Parker, Jim, Scooter Williams, Robby the Robot, Joe Mama, and Mrs. Scald. Other characters were made, with some not even appearing in Parker Lot at all, such as the Cafeteria Lady, "Little Star" Jackson (who was originally in the promo video for Parker Lot), and Tommy (who was featured in many Parker Lot drawings but never did appear). Only two of the seven comics made their way to Parker Lot, however. *1. School - First official appearance: Matt Parker **Plot: Matt begins his first day of school, only to find the bathrooms have no doors. **Notes: First ever Parker Lot comic, edited for Parker Lot *2. Names - First official appearance: Joe Mama, Mrs. Scald **Plot: Matt meets his teacher and tries to make a joke which backfires immediately. **Notes: Edited for Parker Lot *3. Lunch - First official appearance: Cafeteria Lady **Plot: Matt is about to buy lunch from the cafeteria but has second-thoughts. *4. Knock Out - First official appearance: Jim **Plot: Jim throws a rock on Matt's head and drags him to a mysterious place. *5. Lost **Plot: Matt awakes and is confused and wonders what is up with the school. *6. Meeting - First official appearance: Scooter Williams, "Little Star" Jackson, Tommy **Plot: Matt meets Jim, Scooter, Little Star, and Tommy, the members of the "Seekrit Bored of Stoodents". *7. Surprise - First official appearance: Robby the Robot **Plot: Matt can't take any more surprises until he meets Robby the Robot. Parker Lot 2009 The first year of Parker Lot began on May 30, 2009 with two comics posted to introduce some of the few characters at the time. The comic total went up to 29 and ended on December 27, 2009, four days before the New Year. Only one story arc was made for 2009 and it was The Parker Lot Halloween Special, which was posted all in October for the entire month for Halloween. *1. School (May 30, 2009) - First appearance of Matt Parker **Plot: Matt begins his first day of school, only to find the bathrooms have no doors. **Notes: First official comic *2. Names (May 30, 2009) - First apperance of Joe Mama, Mrs. Scald **Plot: Matt meets his teacher and tries to make a joke which backfires immediately. **Notes: First appearance of characters other than Matt *3. Obvious (June 9, 2009) - First appearance of Captain Obvious **Plot: Captain Obvious (Matt) finds a woman who has been robbed and does what he does best. *4. Babies (June 15, 2009) - First appearance of Baby **Plot: Matt claims that he likes babies for being not as smart only to find a baby has painted a Mona Lisa. **Notes: Recreated for advertisement *5. Glue (June 22, 2009) - First apperance of Mrs. Parker **Plot: Matt's mom is putting on lipstick but finds out she's using Matt's glue stick. *6. Lending (June 24, 2009) - First appearance of Jim **Plot: Matt asks for a hand from Jim, only to have Jim rip off his own arm. *7. Playing (June 25, 2009) - First appearance of Mr. Parker **Plot: Matt's dad tells him to play outside, which Matt doesn't completely understand. *8. Whales (July 6, 2009) - First appearance of Whales **Plot: One whale speaks Whale to the other, which unimpresses the other whale. *9. Fun (July 31, 2009) **Plot: Matt demonstrates the fun of having a comic strip. *10. Sand (August 1, 2009) **Plot: Jim is buried in the sand and his friends forget him, where he makes a friend. *11. Banana (August 3, 2009) **Plot: Jim is about to step on a banana, but is unusually crushed by an anvil instead. *12. Bike (August 17, 2009) - First appearance of Jim's Bike **Plot: Jim finds a bike to steal, even though he doesn't know that it is his own bike. *13. Coffee (September 5, 2009) **Plot: Jim drinks bad-tasting coffee during a conversation with Matt. *14. Problem (September 15, 2009) **Plot: Mrs. Scald is on the phone and finds out the secret of Jim's stupidity. *15. Eraser (September 21, 2009) - First appearance of BuddyComics **Plot: Everyone makes mistakes, even cartoonists. *16. Scared (September 27, 2009) **Plot: Matt take Jim's joke too seriously. **Notes: Though relating to Halloween, not part of the Halloween special *17. Frightening (October 5, 2009) - First appearance of Scooter Williams **Plot: Jim searches for the scariest Halloween costume possible. **Notes: The first part of the Halloween Special, first comic to be delayed **Part of The Parker Lot Halloween Special *18. Party (October 13, 2009) **Plot: Matt opens the party and sees the scariest costume. **Part of The Parker Lot Halloween Special *19. Apples (October 18, 2009) - First appearance of Bully **Plot: A bully lets Joe Mama be the first to play his game of Bobbing for Apples. **Part of The Parker Lot Halloween Special *20. Pumpkins (October 25, 2009) **Plot: The different ways of cutting pumpkins. **Notes: The last part of the Halloween Special **Part of The Parker Lot Halloween Special *21. Costume (November 1, 2009) **Plot: Matt makes the biggest mistake for a superhero. **Notes: First comic with the new format *22. Alive (November 8, 2009) - First appearance of Principal Fredericks **Plot: Jim doesn't look "alive" when playing a football game. **Notes: First comic to reveal Jim's age *23. Pencil (November 15, 2009) - First appearance of Petey Pencil **Plot: After his wish comes true, Matt finds a pencil and sharpens it to death. *24. Turkey (November 22, 2009) **Plot: Mrs. Parker cooks a turkey but Mr. Parker swallows it too early. *25. Grace (November 29, 2009) **Plot: Mrs. Parker tells Matt to say grace but Mr. Parker has his own prayer. *26. Snow (December 6, 2009) **Plot: Jim's artistic style doesn't impress everybody. **Notes: First comic to feature the Christmas layout *27. Mistake (December 13, 2009) **Plot: Mr. Parker isn't careful around people who don't celebrate Christmas. **Notes: Delayed on DrunkDuck *28. Santa (December 20, 2009) - First appearance of Robber **Plot: Matt is very excited to see Santa Claus but doesn't know who is really in his house. **Notes: Delayed on DrunkDuck *29. Cookies (December 27, 2009) - First appearance of Santa Claus **Plot: Mrs. Parker leaves Santa something he doesn't want. **Notes: Last comic of 2009 2010 The comic returned in 2010, as revealed earlier by BuddyComics. Among the comics in 2010 include another story called The Birth of Matt which focuses on the story of Matt's birth before Parker Lot, guest comics, an arc which will introduce the Parker family's new dog, the main characters going on a rocket to the moon, and the 100th Comic Special, which will premiere in November. The year marks the first time the comic moves to Sundays and Wednesdays, to expand the schedule. *30. Shower (January 3, 2010) **Plot: Mrs. Parker saves the enviroment but forgets to inform Mr. Parker of their switch. **Notes: First comic of 2010 *31. Story (January 6, 2010) **Plot: Matt asks for his birth certificate but gets his birth story instead. **Part of The Birth of Matt **Notes: First comic to air as part of the Wednesday schedule *32. Surprise (January 10, 2010) **Plot: Mrs. Parker breaks the news to Mr. Parker. **Part of The Birth of Matt **Notes: Delayed on every website *33. Headache (January 13, 2010) **Plot: Mr. Parker has a headache and Mrs. Parker goes into labor. **Part of The Birth of Matt *34. Rush (January 17, 2010) - First appearance of Dr. Williams **Plot: Mr. Parker rushes his wife to the hospital and has fun along the away. **Part of The Birth of Matt *35. Doctor (January 20, 2010) - First appearance of Dr. Russo **Plot: Mr. and Mrs. Parker meet their doctor and the birth begins. **Part of The Birth of Matt *36. Push (January 24, 2010) **Plot: Matt is born, but it wasn't easy to accomplish. **Part of The Birth of Matt *37. Naming (January 27, 2010) **Plot: Matt then gets his well-known name after they see the news. **Part of The Birth of Matt *38. Forget (January 31, 2010) **Plot: Mr. Parker concludes his story. **Part of The Birth of Matt *39. Guest Comic: Ultraed12 (February 3, 2010) **Plot: Jim discusses aging with BuddyComics. **Notes: Made for BuddyComics' birthday, first guest comic *40. Birthday (February 7, 2010) **Plot: BuddyComics celebrates his birthday party, after it ends. **Notes: Made for BuddyComics' birthday *41. Moodkill (February 10, 2010) **Plot: Jim lights his fart, but he chooses the wrong place. *42. Heart (February 14, 2010) **Plot: True gifts come from the heart. **Notes: Made for Valentine's Day, first to feature Valentine's format *43. Driving (February 17, 2010) **Plot: Mr. Parker's road rage gets the better of him. *44. Alcohol (February 21, 2010) **Plot: Jim discovers something different in the Parkers' fridge. **Notes: House now has floor, Jim now has hood *45. Splash (March 8, 2010) - First appearance of Robby the Robot **Plot: An average day at the pool for the four, now with Robby included. **Notes: Delayed on all sites, originally to air 2-24 *46. Foot (March 8, 2010) **Plot: Jim is glad to go through the comic without getting hurt. **Notes: Delayed on all sites, originally to air 2-28 *47. Pickup (March 9, 2010) **Plot: Scooter uses Jim's tips of charm to get a lady **Notes: Delayed on all sites, originally to air 3-3 *48. Haircut (March 9, 2010) **Plot: Matt avoids getting a haircut from his dad. **Notes: Delayed on all sites, originally to air 3-7 *49. Guest: th3deviantart (March 10, 2010) **Plot: BuddyComics' hat is too big. **Notes: Second guest comic *50. Consideration (March 14, 2010) **Plot: Scooter tries to convince Jim to join his father's space program. **Part of Matt on the Moon *51. Sneak (March 17, 2010) **Plot: Matt sneaks out of the house. **Part of Matt on the Moon *52. Introduction (March 21, 2010) **Plot: Dr. Williams introduces the space program to the three. **Part of Matt on the Moon *53. Spacesuit (March 24, 2010) **Plot: Scooter gives Jim advice on what to do when an astronaut needs to "go". **Part of Matt on the Moon *54. Testing (March 28, 2010) **Plot: Dr. Williams begins the training for the space program. **Part of Matt on the Moon *55. Space (March 31, 2010) **Plot: Matt, Scooter, and Jim enter space. **Part of the Matt on the Moon *56. Switch (April 4, 2010) **Plot: The trio finally figures out they are in space. **Part of Matt on the Moon *57. Pilot (April 7, 2010) **Plot: Jim pilots the plane across the galaxy, or not. **Part of Matt on the Moon *58. Fuel (April 11, 2010) **Plot: The rocket runs out of fuel and lands on the Moon. **Part of Matt on the Moon *59. Moon (April 14, 2010) **Plot: Scooter notices some of the history of the Moon. **Part of Matt on the Moon *60. Bet (April 18, 2010) **Plot: Jim makes a bet with Matt. **Part of Matt on the Moon *61. Trouble (April 21, 2010) **Plot: Mr. and Mrs. Parker find out what's really happening. **Part of Matt on the Moon *62. Hungry (April 25, 2010) **Plot: Matt and Scooter get hungry. **Part of Matt on the Moon *63. Alien (April 28, 2010) **Plot: The first known alien is discovered and known more about. **Notes: Part of Matt on the Moon *64. Surrender (May 2, 2010) **Plot: The alien tells its story and tries to remain hidden with help from Matt. **Notes: Part of Matt on the Moon *65. Finished (May 5, 2010) **Plot: The Constructoids finish rebuilding the rocket, helping the three go home. **Notes: Part of Matt on the Moon Planned *66. Return (May 9, 2010) **Plot: Matt, Jim, and Scooter return home and someone hitches a ride home. **Notes: Part of Matt on the Moon *67. Pipes (May 12, 2010) *68. Trash (May 16, 2010) *69. Pranking (May 19, 2010) *70. Feeling (May 23, 2010) *71. Knock (May 26, 2010) *72. Milestone (May 30, 2010) **Notes: First anniversary of comic *73. Pretend (June 2, 2010) *74. Inappropriate (June 6, 2010) *75. Disco (June 9, 2010) *? = This comic has not been titled yet. Specials and story arcs Story arcs play an important part in Parker Lot as they tell some of the many stories that go around in Matt's town. Some of them introduce characters,`including the Halloween Special, which included the debut of the main character Scooter Williams and The Birth of Matt, which introduced Dr. Russo and Dr. Williams, who later on to become recurring characters. *The Parker Lot Halloween Special **Plot: Matt throws a Halloween party, which goes horribly wrong. **Notes: Introduced Scooter Williams **Comics: #17-20, (October 5, 2009-October 25, 2009) *The Birth of Matt **Plot: After trying to get his birth certificate, Matt listens to the story of his birth by his father. **Notes: Introduced Dr. Russo and Dr. Williams **Comics: #31-38, (January 6, 2010-January 31, 2010) *Matt on the Moon **Plot: Matt and his friends end up on the moon where they discover a hidden species. **Notes: Introduced Constructoids **Comics: #50-67, (March 14, 2010-May 9, 2010) *Jim and Robby's Excellent Adventure **Plot: Jim must pass a test in order to stay in middle school and uses a time machine to meet historic figures. **Comics: Unknown (Summer 2010) *The 100th Comic Special **Plot: A special comic looking back at some of the moments in the past comics. **Comics: #100 (November 14, 2010) Planned *Untitled Dog Story Arc **Plot: A new addition to the Parkers makes everyone happier until it runs away. **Comics: Unknown, (2010-2011) *A Very Parker Christmas **Plot: A Christmas story featuring the Parker Lot cast. **Comics Unknown, (December 2010) External links *http://www.parkerlot.deviantart.com *http://www.buddycomics.newgrounds.com *http://www.buddycomics.sheezyart.com *http://www.drunkduck.com/Parker_Lot/index.php Category:Comics